


The Smell Of Death Surrounds You

by HeleneOfFlowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everybody Dies, F/M, M/M, Old!Sam, dead!Dean, father!Sam, happy!sam, it's happy i swear, married!Sam, reaper!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneOfFlowers/pseuds/HeleneOfFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dies. Again.Of course, it's not the first time but sure as hell the last. However, this doesn't mean he stops existing. Mainly because Death doesn't want him in heaven yet and makes a very interesting offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Supernatural fandom and in english.  
> English is not my native language, so if there are any mistakes, please tell me so I can correct them  
> The title is from Lynyrd Skynyrd's "That Smell"

His eyes are open. Darkness surrounds him. His limbs feel numb. Why can't he see anything? Why can't he feel anything?  
Silence. There are no noises breaking through the silence. No traffic, no train in the distance, no drunken people yelling at each other. Where is he? Did he fail at ganking this stupid monster he and Sam were hunting?  
What were they hunting? Were they even hunting? Dean tries to recall the last things he did.  
They were sitting in their motel room, discussing their current case. Then Sam got a call from the local sheriff. Another body had been found, with the exact same strange injuries as the last victim. Then Cas called. He said he needed his help with something. With what? Dean couldn't remember. He drove to the place they had decided to meet. It was an old warehouse, there were no lights. Someone knocked him unconscious and the next thing he knew was him waking up chained to the wall. Cas had been chained up to his right but Dean had no chance to focus on him because this shit ass rude demons came in and talked to him. They asked him about the mark, the first blade and Cain. Where was he? How could they contact him? Why did he give Dean the mark? Dean didn't answered. So they decided to have a little fun with him.  
Soon there was blood all over his ripped open clothes. His plaid shirt was a shredded mess. Cas screamed his name, begging the demons to stop. It didn't work. During the following hours, Dean did his best to ignore the pain that seemed to fill every single nerve of his body. After what felt like eternity, the leader of the demon pack finally recognised Dean wouldn't give away anything. He recognised that he was useless. And because Dean was a Winchester, and Winchesters were dangerous, he killed him. Simple, fast. It didn't hurt much. The last thing Dean remembers is Cas screaming his name.  
And then he woke up here. In this place where he can't see, feel or hear anything. He's dead. Dean knows that much. Why isn't he in hell? With his history, there's no way he got his heaven. This place doesn't look like heaven anyway.  
“You're right. This isn't heaven. And to answer your next question, this isn't Purgatory either.”  
Dean turns around. He knows he's moving. Nothing changes. There's still darkness, he still can't feel anything. Where does this voice come from? It seems familiar. He knows the voice from somewhere.  
“Open your eyes, Dean, and see.”  
Dean wants to reply that his eyes are open, that he still can't see anything, when he feels a light touch on his forehead. He blinks several times. With each time his surrounding become less dark, less blurry. Someone is standing in front of him. Slowly the outlines sharpen and he can see who it is.  
Death.  
He's here with Death, where ever “here” is.  
“Welcome in the after-life, Dean.”  
In his normal state, Dean would make a witty comment because that's what he does when he doesn't completely grasp the situation and wants to cover up how unsure he is. Not now. Not here. Instead, he just asks:  
“What are you doing here?”  
Death is looking calm as ever and looks Dean straight into the eyes.  
“You died. You have to be reaped.”, he says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. It probably is, at least for someone like Dean who knows about Death, the reapers and nearly everything else that has to do with it.  
“Why you? Why not one of your tough little soldiers?”  
Dean is back with his usual, normal self. He died, he knows that. Now he wants to understand the rest of the situation.  
“Tessa was your assigned reaper. She's dead. Someone has to do the work.”  
Dean remembers Tessa. He also remembers her death. How she seemed devastated about the human souls who couldn't find their peace in the after-life. How she killed herself to end all this.  
“And you don't have anybody else to do this crap? You're a bit to powerful to care about a little human like me.”  
If he were human, Death would sigh. Humans are so slow to understand. You have to explain them everything, even the smallest details.  
“You're not a little human, Dean. You're one of the most important humans of existence and also one of the most dangerous ones. I couldn't let a reaper without any experience, a reaper who doesn't know you, do this. The risk would have been to great. And I feel as if I'm the only one you will listen to.”  
Serious as ever, Death stares at Dean. Stared into his eyes and stares into his soul. He sees how twisted his self-conscious is, how much damage the mark has caused. Dean Winchester is not ready for heaven. Not yet. He couldn't live there, couldn't accept the peace that the place is supposed to give their residents.  
“Spill.” Dean is impatient, it's in his nature. He doesn't like being left in the dark. Doesn't like not knowing what is going on.  
“Sit and listen.” Only now Dean notices the chair that appeared at some time behind him. Death and him both take place in the seats. He leans forward, concentrated.  
“As you know, Dean, I've lived for a long, long time. Longer than you can even imagine.”  
Dean wants to say something but Death silences him with a hand gesture.  
“Be quiet. I knew about you and your destiny since Lucifer rebelled and the Apocalypse was planned to happen. I knew about you being Michael's Sword, I knew that Lucifer would have to use me to reach his goal. However, I didn't know about the unconditional love you and your brother have for each other. I didn't know about the power of human emotions. You surprised me, Dean. I didn't expect you to stop the Apocalypse as much as I didn't expect you to become a demon.”  
Death made a dramatic pause. He was like that. He enjoyed seeing the anticipation in others eyes, knowing they waited for him to continue.  
“You don't belong to hell, Dean. You may have made some bad choices with even worse consequences, but you made them for the right reasons and because there was no actual good choice. You experienced first hand that you don't belong to Purgatory either. I know that in some way you enjoyed your time there. You felt as if it purified you, killing all these monsters. However, Purgatory was made for monsters, and monsters only, Dean. You're human.”  
Again, there's silence. Neither Death nor Dean say anything. Then:  
“Where do I belong then?Heaven? Don't make me laugh.”  
Death smiles. Now he has him.  
“You're the righteous man, Dean. The friend of angels and monsters, of human and demons. You don't belong anywhere. Although one day you will have to get your private little heaven. Not yet though. For the moment, you belong to me.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
Winchesters are so easily irritated. He still needs to learn self-control. It will take quite some time.  
“I want you to become one of the reapers. However, not just one of them. I want you to become very much like me, Dean. To learn about the natural order of things and to respect it. You Winchesters are so stubborn. For you, family comes before everything else. You just don't let anyone you love die. You know where this logic has led you more than once,Dean.”  
“And what has that to do with me learning about the natural order of things?”  
“People are born, Dean, they live, and in the end, they die. It's the cycle that happens over and over again, without anyone having the right to interfere. Do you understand this, Dean?”  
Dean feels like he's being scolded. So he just nods.  
“Yeah.”  
“Then why don't you let people stay dead? It is one thing to prevent a death, but once a person is dead, nobody should interfere with the natural process. And yet you did. Over and over again.”  
Dean stays silent, looking at his feet. He doesn't know what to say.  
“You fear being alone, Dean. But most of all, you fear letting the people you love down. You would blame yourself in heaven for not being at your brothers side. You think everybody else is like you. You think nobody can accept the idea of something finished, of an irreversible end. You are wrong, Dean. You need to know, to accept that death is something inevitable, but not necessarily something bad. If you learn that, you can let go of everything than stops you from finding peace in heaven.”  
For a long time, Dean is silent. He stares in the void that surrounds them, think about what he heard. When he looks up again, Death can see the determination in his eyes.

“And for that I need to become a reaper?” His voice is steady. It's not really a question. He just wants to assure there's no other way.  
“Yes.”  
A small smile from Dean.  
“Show me way.”


	2. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the first chapter: not beta-read.  
> Again, if there are any mistakes, write me so I can correct them.

Dean accepted his job as a reaper a long time ago. Years passed and slowly, without even noticing it, this life become his new “normal”.   
Day after day he reaps people. Nothing is new anymore. He reaps adults, both men and women, children, no matter what age. He reaps stillborn babies and kids who don't look at the street they're crossing because they're too excited to go to school . He reaps old ladies who offer him tea and old ladies who are grumpy and mutter something like “at least I won't have to listen to these stupid kids from these horrible neighbours”. He reaps old man who thank him because they want to see their friends from war again.   
He also reaps hunters. Most of the time they're quite young, some just as young as Dean when he met a reaper for the first time. He can see the relief in their eyes when he explains them who he is. Some of them recognise him as who he is but these kind of people become less and less common over the years. The world begins to forget him.  
Dean reaps good and bad people. Sometimes he's happy to deliver them to hell, because he knows what they've done and he knows what they will suffer through. At other times, he doesn't know why this person gets their heaven. However, he always does his job. It's just that, after all. A job. Dean doesn't notice when he begins to actually look forward to meet the little girl who will next Tuesday. Dean likes children. At the beginning, he thought it was sad they had to die. It's still sad. He just learns to appreciate their smile when he tells them about heaven and what a magical place it is.   
Children don't go to hell. And if heaven happens to not be as great as he told them, it's okay. Because they won't be sad, they won't be in pain, and Dean is good at lying. 

Another thing Dean looks forward to are his meetings with Death. If this is the case Dean makes sure his suit he now wears, because according to Death, “ _reapers have a certain sense of style_ ”, fits him perfectly. And if the first buttons are open most of the time and the ties, let alone his bow-ties, are nearly never tied when Deans working, Death doesn't need to know.   
They often meet in some small restaurant in some small American town and talk. Death tells him about how Castiel is going and about what Sam is doing. Dean always listens but never visits them. What would be the purpose, anyway? They can't see him.

It's been nearly half a century when Dean finally sees his younger brother again. He's standing in front of a small house, with white fences and a nice looking garden. Dean knows Sam stopped hunting shortly after he died and was now married with two children. His daughter comes out of the front-door and waves goodbye before she gets into her car and drives away. Now Sam is alone with his wife, they go inside. Dean's still standing outside, admiring the apple-pie life his little brother always dreamed to have from the outside. He will have to face him soon enough.   
When Sam's time has come, it has begun to snow outside. Dean can feel that Sam fell asleep. Quietly, he appears in the bedroom. There he is. Old, with grey hair and a smile on his face. In a few minutes, Sam will open his eyes and get up. He will see his body still lying on the bed, and he will see Dean standing near him. Dean wonders how he will react. They haven't seen eachother for 40 years, after all.   
When Sam opens his eyes, he doesn't move for a minute. Then, his head turns to the side where Dean is. Slowly, he gets up until he's sitting in the bed. He looks at Dean.  
“You're dead.”, is the first thing he says. Dean nods.   
“And so are you.”  
Sam smiles. “So, how is heaven?”  
For a moment, Dean is taken aback. Why would he have been in heaven? Sam of all people know what horrible things he's done during his lifetime. He shakes his head.   
“Haven't been in heaven.”  
Now Sam looks alarmed. He stands up and takes Dean by his shoulders.   
“Dean, have you been in hell? How have you gotten out? Are you a demon?”  
Dean takes a step back.   
“Dude, relax! I haven't been to hell! I work for Death as a reaper now!”  
His hands are up. He doesn't want to scare his brother.   
Now it's Sam turn to be surprised.   
“Death? Horseman, fast-food loving Death?   
Dean nods. Sam hasn't really changed over the years. He's glad about that. His little brother just wants to add something, when the door opens and a woman steps in. She has grey hair that begins to turn white. She looks beautiful. How she must have looked like when she was younger?  
Sam turns on his heels and opens his mouth to speak to her, but Dean holds him back.  
“She can't see or hear us. Just let her be.”  
Together the two brother watch how the woman kisses her dead husband's body, notices he doesn't breathe, checks his pulse and breaks down. She cries, clutching Sam's lifeless body. Dean can see the tears in his brothers eyes. This time, when Sam makes a step forward to touch and hug his wife one last time, he doesn't interfere. He waits and observes. His brother had a good live. He deserved it. He deserved _this_. He deserved to stop hunting, to find a wife who loves him and to have children he loves. Maybe his death hasn't been that bad.   
When Sam stands up to face him again. He doesn't look sad. A bit nostalgic maybe, but not sad.   
“Are you not sad? Don't you want to stay with her for a little longer?”, he asks him. Sam just smiles.  
“We had 35 wonderful years together, Dean. She gave me two beautiful children I could see grow up. I can't ask for more than that. My time has come. It doesn't help to delay my death. I will enjoy the after-life as much as I can while I'm waiting for them. There's nothing else I can do.”  
Without waiting for Dean's reaction, he turns around and walks through the door. For a moment Dean stays back and looks at his brothers wife.   
“Thank you.”, he whispers. Then he goes out the room.  
It's still snowing outside. The street is now covered with a small layer of white. Tomorrow, the kids will go out and build their first snowman of the year. The two Winchesters are standing on the front porch.   
“Ready to go?”, Dean asks. Sam simply nods. He doesn't have to say anything and he doesn't want to. When Dean was still alive, he always though he would die fighting some monster, maybe even in some pointless battle between heaven or hell. He's glad and a little bit surprised it's not the case. For one time, he can die in silence and peace.   
“Close your eyes.” The younger Winchester obeys. Somebody, probably Dean, takes his arm. He can feel a warm breeze and when he opens them again, the landscape has changed. It's still snowing, but he's inside a house and Bobby is walking through the door. The table is set and a fire is burning in the fireplace.   
“Welcome in heaven.”, he hears Dean behind him.   
Sam smiles. He will like it here.


	3. Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, but I was really unsure about this chapter and it didn't quite turn out how I wanted. Anyway, I hope you like it!

It's been 5 years since Dean took Sam with him. His life continues the same way, with the small change that he drops by now and then to say hi. His meetings with Death are more often. For some reason, the Horseman has now taken it as his duty to show Dean all the fast food around the world. He really likes the chicken they ate in Ethiopia but swore he would never eat a German Döner again. Latter is mostly due to the fact that he got sauce on his suit. It took him quite some time to figure out how to use his reaper powers to clean his clothes. It's not something they're normally used for.  
Dean's reaping an old woman in her 80 when he sees him. Castiel. Dean now knows he technically is genderless, but he can't bring himself to care. He always saw him as a man, which was mostly due to Jimmy being a man, and Cas never corrected him about it or told him about it. It's one of the things from his time as a human Dean still has. He doesn't want to give it away.  
Castiel has changed and at the same time is still the same as all these years ago. His hair is now grey and he has grown a beard. The tie is gone, as well as the trenchcoat. He wears a blue sweater which matches his eyes. His eyes are still the same though. Radiant, as if everything Castiel sees is a wonder in itself. This blue, which reminds Dean of the sea. Always changing, from a clear blue resembling the sky to a dark one which looks like the colour of a storm on a cold day of autumn. Dean has always loved Castiel's eyes. Still does, for that matter.  
The ex-angel of the lord is standing in the doorway, his hand resting on the dark wood. He looks Dean's direction, but not _at_ him. He can't see him, not anymore, not like he used to. When they fought to stop the Apocalypse, Castiel could see the reapers who had assembled to greet their master. He had walked through their rows, looking each of them into their eyes. But that's the past now. In the present, Cas is fallen, in every sense of the word. He's lost all his superhuman abilities, his strength, his wings, being able to see what others couldn't. And at the same moment, he seems so much stronger, so much more at peace with himself. The eternal frown between his brows had disappeared, replaced by a serene smile on his lips. For a moment, he seems happy. Then he rushes to the old women lying on the cold, hard ground.  
Dean wants to stay, but he can't. He has a job to do. Without looking back, he shows the soul the way to it's heaven.  
2 Weeks later, Dean is sitting in an old but comfortable armchair, listening to the stories the woman who died the night Dean saw his angel again. At the moment she's talking about Castiel. How beautiful, how kind he was.  
“I would have immediately married him, but he always refused. He said he loved someone else and that he would wait until they could meet again.” She sighed. “He was the perfect gentleman. Whoever was worthy of his love was very lucky.”  
Dean's heart makes a little jump in his chest, which is immediately covered by a dull ache. Cas had to spend his life alone, without having someone to love him, to take care of him. Dean wants to be this person, he wants Cas to love him and he knows it's selfish to want this, but he can't help it. He loved Cas when he was alive and still loves him now that he's dead. He knows he can't have this. Not as long as Castiel is alive. And he doesn't want him to die.  
So Dean continues to listen to the old lady about the stories she has to tell.  
Another 3 years have passed since Dean has seen Castiel again. It's a beautiful summer day. The sky is clear and the sun is burning hot. Little children are running and jumping into the public swimming pool. Teenagers are laying on their towels to get a tan that will never satisfy them and adults are relaxing from their stressful week.  
Dean is staying in front of Castiel's house in his black suit with his bow-tie hanging loosely and unbound from his neck. He doesn't feel the heat, hasn't felt it for nearly 50 years now. He can see the ex-angel saying goodbye to a young man. From where he stands, Dean can see Castiel is using a cane. It doesn't suit him. Castiel is an all-powerful angel. He shouldn't need a cane, he shouldn't be this weak.  
Castiel is just closing the door when Dean decides to following him inside, instead of just appearing at his side when his moment has come. The door closes just in front of him, but Dean simply walks through it. He has learned a long time ago that walls and similar things are nothing he has to bother with. The inside of the house is quite bright. Big windows allow the sun to enter and these windows are everywhere. Dean can see Castiel standing in the kitchen, holding a mug in one hand and holding onto the counter with the other. As Dean walks closer, he can see that Cas' hands are shaking from the effort. How is he going to die? Dean doesn't know. It's not important for him. A reaper only needs the knowledge of when and where. Everything else is just futile. And so Dean stays, watches and waits.  
It's dark when Castiel finally stands up from the simple chair he's been sitting on for hours. His tea has gotten cold. Again he holds onto his chair, onto his counter, onto everything that is in reach and stops him from falling.  
Again, his hands are shaking. Dean fears the tea will spill out if Cas doesn't put the mug down soon.  
Thankfully, he does. The mug is safely put onto the marble of the counter. Dean lets out a breath he doesn't know he was holding. Not that he needs breathing anyway.  
He continuous to watch Cas clean his kitchen goes to bed. Will he die in his sleep, like Sam did? Dean hopes so. It would mean a painless death and Cas deserves to be protected from any pain imaginable.  
Again, Cas has taken the mug, this time to put it in the sink and to wash it. The cold tea is filling the ceramic bowl for a short moment before disappearing down the drain. The ex-angel turns around to put it in the cupboard. He stretches and tiptoes to reach the highest shelf. Then it happens in a split second.  
One moment, Cas is healthy and alive, doing what he's doing every day. The next, he's loosing his balance and falling. Dean jumps forward, tries to catch him, but he's to late. With a thud Castiel's heads touches the hard floor. With a horror he hasn't felt for a long time, Dean watches as Cas' hair and the floor are coloured red by his blood from the open wound. Soon, Castiel will open his eyes and see him standing there.  
5 minutes pass before Castiel gains consciousness again. Or rather, loses it to the level he's dead.  
Slowly his eyes open. The first thing his sight catches is Dean sitting next to him, fear and worry written all over his face.  
“I'm dead.”, are the first words that leave his mouth. Dean can only nod. Cautiously, Castiel sit ups. He's still used to his old, damaged body. His ghost form doesn't risk anything. He can't hurt himself, not matter what happens. Dean helps him stand up.  
“Why are you here?”, is the next thing Castiel asks. At first, Dean can't say a word, to shaken by seeing Cas, by _speaking with him_.  
“I'm doing my job, Cas. I'm a reaper now.”  
Only now Castiel registers the formal attire.  
“Ah, yes. How could I miss this fact?”, he says as if it's not surprising at all that his best friend, who died 50 years ago, is now a reaper, a supernatural being, something he never wanted to become.  
“Death always had a certain interest for you.”, Castiel explains. “Now, aren't you supposed to show me the way to where ever I am going to spend my after-life?”  
To Deans surprise, Castiel isn't distance or wants to delay his death. It's seems as if he's almost eager to enter heaven. It is as if he read his thoughts, although Dean knows this is not possible, not since Castiel fell shortly after his death.  
“To die is not necessarily something bad, Dean. I've lived for a long, long time, longer than you can even imagine and I had a fantastic time on earth, living my life to the fullest and learning everything I could about being human. But now my time is up and I have to accept that. Nothing lasts forever, Dean. And I have to admit that I want to see my home again.”  
Dean can hear the nostalgia in his voice. Of course, heaven is Castiel's home, he was a freaking angel after all. How could he be so stupid to forget that?  
Dean just nods, as if he could understand what Castiel is explaining to him. He takes the ex-angel arm.  
“Close your eyes.”  
Not even a second later they were standing in the middle of a well-groomed garden with beautiful flowers blooming everywhere. Dean looks around and smiles.  
“So that's your heaven? Well, I didn't expect it to be like that.”, he comments. Cas tilts his head the exact same way he did all these years ago. Even his grey hair can't change that he looks absolutely adorable.  
“What did you expect, then?” he asks. Dean shrugs.  
“Dunno. More bees maybe.”  
Cas shakes his head. “Bee's don't belong in heaven, Dean. Like all animals, they get reincarnated into another animal, which also explains in some way the human notion of evolution.”  
In this moment Dean realises that this is Castiel, an ex-angel of the Lord and _leader of the freaking garrison_ he's talking to. No matter how many pizzas he will share with Death or how many years he works as a reaper, he will never have the same amount of knowledge as Cas.  
“Won't you join me?”, he hears Castiel ask, who is sitting in a chair that suddenly appeared in the middle of the garden. Dean's heart aches, he wants to join his angel after they've been separated for all these years, but he can't. He has a job, a duty and he can't stay in heaven, in Cas' heaven. So he just shakes his head and disappears as fast as he can so Castiel won't be able the sad expression on his face.  
Dean's just reaping a teenage boy who couldn't control his drug consume, the son of some politician as far as he knows, when Death joins him. This is odd, because Death doesn't comes to reapers. He asks them to come to him, but never the other way round. So Dean's surprise is understandable when he sees the Horsemen standing next to him.  
“Hello Dean.”, he says, in a neutral tone that is so very much his own.  
“Hey.”, the older Winchester answers as they both watch the ambulance coming at high speed to do their job, although they're already too late.  
“Castiel is dead and you reaped him.” Death states.  
“Yup.” Dean doesn't know why he's being asked this. Death _knows_ he was the one who raped both Sam and Cas. So why is he asking this?  
“You could find your peace too and join them in heaven.”, Death continues. Dean still doesn't know what he wants to say.  
“But I'm a reaper. I can only go to heaven to deliver souls who belong there.”  
“And your soul belongs there. Do you remember why I wanted you to become a reaper, Dean?”  
Of course he does. It may have been 50 years, but nobody forgets something like this.  
“Because I had to learn about the natural order of things. That nobody should interfere with death.”  
The Horsemen just nods.  
“And you did. 50 years are more than enough to accept the way things go and that some things cannot be stopped. However, there was one reason which was far more important but I didn't tell you about it.”  
“And?” Just like 50 years prior, Dean doesn't like it to be held in the dark. He always needs to know what's happening, to understand.  
“You weren't ready for Heaven, Dean, because you didn't want to go to Heaven.”  
“And now I do?”  
“Yes.”  
Of course, Death is right. Dean craves nothing more than to end his life as a reaper and go visit his mom, Jo, Ellen, Kevin and everyone else who has died over the years. But above all things, he wants to see Cas.  
“If I truly wanted to go to Heaven, I could just... stay there?”  
Dean doesn't believe it. It's too good to be true.  
“In your lifetime, you've done every sacrifice that was asked of you and if you had to, you would have sacrificed even more. You deserve to rest, to find peace.”  
Death turns to face Dean and stares him in the eyes.  
“And that's why I ask you: Do you think you're ready to go to Heaven, Dean?”  
Instead of an answer, he just nods. In the blink of an eye, the poorly lit street disappears and he's standing in Castiel's garden instead. The only difference is the small family house standing in the middle of it. Dean can see the Impala, parked at the side. He's standing in front of the door, ready to open it, when he hears Death say:  
“I hope you will still join me for Pizza in the future.”  
But when he turns around, the Horseman has vanished. Instead the door is opening and Castiel is standing there. He now looks just as he did when Dean and he first meet. Dark, brown hair that looks as if he just rolled out of the bed. The only missing thing is the trenchcoat. Dean doesn't miss it. Something as human as a trenchcoat has no place in something like this.  
When he sees Dean, Castiel smiles.  
“Come in! We've just been waiting for you! Sam, Mary and Jo are already here and I think Ellen and Bobby should arrive soon.”  
With these words he gives Dean a quick kiss on the lips before turning around and going back into the house. Halfway through the hallway, he looks back at Dean who's still standing outside.  
“I said come in! Otherwise all the good food is going to be cold!” He laughs.  
Dean smiles and makes a step inside the house.  
Maybe death isn't as bad as he always thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please don't hesitate and come talk to me either on tumblr ([Helene-Of-Flowers](http://helene-of-flowers.tumblr.com/)) or on twitter ([HeleneOfFlowers](https://twitter.com/HeleneOfFlowers))!


End file.
